Trapped
by hoa264
Summary: When Eddie gets trapped in the Crypt who will save him? What will Patricia think about Eddie not showing up for their talk? Takes place after the newest episode from tonight. (March 18) Victor forgot to delete the text he sent to Eddie on Patricia's phone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! New story! Takes place after the newest episode from tonight. just one quick question. Does anyone know who grabbed Eddie's phone? Denby, Robert, or Victor? Comment and tell me. Okay so in this story Victor never deleted the text message he sent on Patricia's phone To Eddie. Enjoy R&R! -Hoa264 p.s. follow my HOA Instagram page amfieforever. Disclaimer I don't own HOA! :( I wish I did though. **

Patricia's POV:

Why did Victor have my phone? I still can't believe Eddie stood me up. I thought we would get back together tonight. I am talking to KT when Victor tells us all to get to our rooms. It was only like 8:45. Why were we going to bed this early. Nothing is making sense right now.

Eddie's POV:

Okay what is going on. I am in the crypt and I hear someone. I know somebody else is here and i don't think its Yacker. My phone is in my jacket pocket. I was going to put it down but I heard a noise and realized someone is probably spying on me. So if I put it down they will probably take it. I hope Yacker doesn't think I stood her up cause I didn't. I wanted to meet her. Then someone said my name. It was Robert. "You must be Eddie. I've heard a lot about you." "Yea so what do you want with me." "Well I hear you have been causing a lot of trouble for me. So I'm going to let you stay here for awhile." "My friends will find me. I was supposed to meet someone tonight at 8 and they are going to realize something's wrong." "Oh I know all about it. Patricia right? Don't worry we will take care of her." "Don't you dare do anything to her." "Or what. Oh by the way hand over your phone." Just then it rang it was Yacker. I answered as quick as I could and before she could say anything I said, "I'm in the crypt. I didn't stand you up. I was tricked! Help me!" Then Robert grabbed the phone and hung up on Yacker. Then kicked me. He put the phone in his pocket and looked me in the eyes. Then he said, "Now she knows too much and nobody can save her now. Not even you, Eddie." As he said it he smiled and kicked me one more time. Then he left. I was trapped with no phone and now who knows what they will do to Patricia. Worst I can't help her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I'm so happy with the results from the last chapter I loved that so Many people reviewed and favorited the story! Thx! Enjoy and R&R! Sorry its so short. Ill try to update tonight again. -hoa264**

Patricia's POV:

I was in my room and was about to text KT when I saw that my most recent text was to Eddie. What? When did i text him? It said meet me in the crypt at 8. I never sent that. Victor must have and that's why he had my phone! I knew I didn't leave it in the kitchen like he said. What did they do to Eddie? Why did they want to get him in the crypt? I decided to call him. He answered but before I could say anything he said, "I'm in the crypt. I didn't stand you up. I was tricked! Help me!" Then the line went dead. What are they doing to him? I decided I better go look for him. I went by the crypt first. I saw Robert come out. Wow he is scary looking. I heard him call someone. I think he was using Eddie's phone. "Hello Caroline it's Robert. I'm using Eddies phone. Eddie is trapped in the crypt with nothing to get his friends to help him, but before I took his phone Patricia called and he told her where he was. I think we might need to kidnap her or do something to make sure she doesn't do anything." Oh no that's not good. I need to get Eddie and go. Whoops. I stepped on something and made a noise. He turned around. He was coming straight towards me when...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Omg Peddie is back together! Omg! I was so happy when they kissed! I felt so bad for Eddie when he was in the crypt and had that vision about Yacker! I hope Eddies vision about Patricia doesn't come true. If it does I hope Eddie is there to save her. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and as always R&R! -hoa264**

Patricia's POV:

When he grabbed me arm. I screamed as loud as I could trying to get someone's attention. I think I heard Eddie banging on the door trying to get out. Knowing Eddie he was probably getting really mad that he couldn't help me. I kicked Robert and he let his grip go. I ran and reached Anubis house. I ran into my room and slammed the door. I shut the light and went to my bed. I heard the front door open then closed and then I heard Victors door open. I think Robert was probably telling Victor what he told Denby. I would go and spy but I don't want Robert to catch me. It's not worth the risk.

Eddie's POV:

I could have sworn I heard Yacker scream. I started banging on the door when I heard the scream. Did they catch her? What are they doing to her? I can not live with my self knowing that Yacker got hurt because of me. I really loved her. I don't understand why we ever broke up. Well why she broke up with me. I just don't get it. I'm 99% sure that she still likes me. I tried to look for a way out when I touched something and I had a vision. I was in the tank room and Robert dragged Yacker in. Yacker was screaming help me and let me go. She was struggling to get out of his grip. Someone, I think Denby, opened the Sarcophagus and Robert threw her in. Then Denby closed the lid. Then my vision was over. I started to freak out. I am not going to let that happen to her. I banged on the door and screamed for help. Whoever did this was gonna pay. I looked around and then realized there was more light. I looked up and saw a window on the ceiling. I took this sharp stick and broke the glass. I climbed out just as someone was coming in. I ran to the school to find Patricia. While I was running I heard screaming. Saying help me and let me go. Yacker.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! So excited for HOA tonight! Still happy about the Peddie kiss! :) enjoy this chapter and R&R! -hoa264**

Patricia's POV:

I was walking to school by myself because I needed to clear my head. Then someone grabbed me. I screamed for them to let me go. They had a tight grip. Then Someone shouted my name. The person who was holding me let go and ran away. I turned to face Eddie. "What happened?" I asked him. "Well I was waiting for you in the crypt and someone locked me in. I was kidnapped." "I never sent you that text. I was waiting for you in the living room. Why didn't you call? I was waiting for you and" I was cut off by him kissing me. We kissed for a bit then he said, "I'm sorry I stood you up." "It's okay." I said with a smile. "Now I need you to stay by my side no matter what Yacker. I don't want you getting kidnapped." "Okay. Now lets get out of here."

Eddie's POV:

I rescued her for now. I have to just stick to her like glue. At least I was able to help her, but in my vision I couldn't. What if the vision comes true? We went back to Anubis house. We sat and talk for a while. Oh I love her so much. I could never loose her. Soon everyone else came back from school. Victor looked shocked to see Yacker. Then I think he called Denby. They can try to do whatever they want but they will never take Yacker. Over my dead body.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long to update! Don't hate me. So that next chapter will have a lot more action but I just wanted to put alittle something up for u guys! Also follow my HOA Instagram peddielove and my personal srsoto264. Enjoy and R&R! -hoa264**

Patricia's POV:

I can see that Eddie is going to be super overprotective from now on. That's good with me cause I like hanging with him. We all sat down to eat dinner. It was surprisingly quiet. Mara is being super mean to Jerome about the whole cheating thing. I mean I know he shouldn't have cheated but he just didn't want to hurt either ones feelings. Mara already got her revenge but she won't let it go. Willows already moved on though. Alfie's with Willow now. Eddie sat next to me with his arm around me. We were officially Peddie again.

Eddie's POV:

I had my arm around Yacker all night tonight. Anyone wants to take her they'll have to go through me first. It was 10 o'clock and Victor made us all go to bed. In the middle of the night I heard a scream. I got up because I knew it was Yacker. I ran out and went to her room to check on her. When I got there I saw I had a big problem. She was gone. I ran straight to the gatehouse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a quick chapter cause I loved the reviews! I will update by tomorrow but I'm going to try to update again tonight! I can't wait for HOA tonight! Enjoy and R&R! -hoa264**

Patricia's POV:

Again? Why do I always get taken? I was sleeping and Robert came and took me. I screamed but he dragged me out of the house. I was kicking but he was able to drag me to the gatehouse. Then we were half up the stairs when there was banging on the door. Denby went and opened the door. "Oh Eddie...what can I do for you?" Denby said. Robert covered my mouth. "Where is Yacker? I know you took her!" I stomped on Roberts foot and he let go for a second. "Eddie over here! Eddie help!" I screamed. Robert grabbed me again and brought me upstairs. But before he closed the door to one of the rooms I saw Eddie push past Denby and head up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey short chapter but I will update soon I promise so don't worry! Srry it's so short. Luv u guys -hoa264**

Eddie's POV:

As soon as I heard her voice I pushed past Denby and ran up the stairs. I saw them go into a room. I tried to get in but it was locked. That door was not going to stop me from saving my Yacker. I kicked the door down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the last chapter being so short but i got a little writers block and i figured it was better than nothing. Anyway i will try to update again this weekend! What do you guys think about Patricia being a sinner? I am a little upset about it personally. I wished Eddie could have saved her from becoming one like Alfie saved Willow. I thought that was really cute and sweet! :) Okay so back to my story. Luv u guys! R&R! -Hoa264 **

**Disclaimer- I dont own HOA at all. I wish i did though. I only own this story.**

Patricia's POV:

Eddie kicked the door down. I was so happy to see him. Robert threw me to the side and did something i didn't think he would. He grabbed Eddie by his shirt and dragged him upstairs. Oh no. He was going to make Eddie a sinner instead of me. Or worse make us both sinners. I saw this box and took it. It was small but pretty heavy. I ran upstairs and threw it at Roberts head. I took out my phone and threatened him that i would call 911 for kidnapping. He told me if i did that he would kill Eddie. Eddie struggled to get away from him. I looked in his eyes. I knew he was trying to act brave but i knew that he was really scared inside. All of a sudden Denby came up behind me and slammed the door. "Let him go! Take me instead. I wont cause any trouble if you let him go. Ill be your second sinner." i said. "Good girl Patricia." Robert smiled then let Eddie go. "Now as for you Eddie why don't you sit back and watch your girlfriend become a sinner." "Not a chance. I wont let you hurt her. Not now not ever." He grabbed my hand and ran out with me. We ran straight back to the house. He brought me into the living room. He saved me again. "Thanks again for saving me." I said with a smile. "What about you saving me. If it weren't for you they would have made me a sinner. You were really brave back there Yacker. That's why i love you because your always there for me. I trust you with my life." Then he kissed me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I will be updating alot because Spring Break officially started Thursday and on Wednesday i had a half a day and i have off next week too so get ready for lots of updates! I am going to update ALL my stories by this weekend! That's my goal! okay so enjoy and R&R! -Hoa264**

Eddie's POV:  
I can't believe how brave Yacker was tonight. I am so lucky to have her. Victor made us both go to beds. I just have to stick to her like glue and protect her. I don't know what i will do if i loose her. There have been a couple of close calls. I mean by now we could have both become sinners. I couldn't fall asleep so i went to the kitchen to get myself a midnight snack. I could have sworn i heard something outside and i thought i saw a dark figure outside. I ran straight to Yacker's room to check on her. Thank God she was still there. I went over and kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "I love you Yacker." "I love you too Eddie." I heard her whisper back.

******Okay very important so please read!******

**-I am now taking story request and ideas so comment a new story you would like me to write and ill try my best**

**-Do you guys want Patricia to get captured and Eddie to rescue her right before she becomes evil or do you want Patricia to become evil?**

**COMMENT AND ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter since my last one was short. So enjoy this chapter and feel free to give me any suggestions on what you would like to see happen. Just review and tell me. R&R luv u guys! -Hoa264**

Patricia's POV:

I was walking to class with Eddie when Denby called me in her classroom and then she closed the door. I think i saw Eddie listening by the door. "So you thought you could get away with it. You thought you could escape the fact that you will be our next sinner. Well guess what ill tell you right now if you don't come with me without making a big deal you will never see Eddie again. Do i make myself clear?" I nodded. "Good now come with me." She opened the door and i followed her out. I decided that they weren't going to stop until they made me a sinner. I rather it be me than Eddie. We went to the gatehouse. On the way there all i could think about was Eddie. The first time i met him. I called him Eddie Kruger. He said don't you mean Freddie Kruger and i said whatever your still a nightmare. He slow danced with me. I poured milk on his head. My first kiss with him. When I kissed him to shut him up when he asked what he had to do to get a reaction. When he kissed me to make me shut up. When we officially became Peddie again. We finally arrived at the gatehouse. She brought me upstairs to the tank room and Robert smiled. "Finally you brought me a second sinner. How are you Patricia. I knew you would come back." "Yeah like i had a choice." I said sarcastically. Then they opened the sarcophagus and was going to push me in when someone knocked me over.

Eddie's POV:

I was listening at the door but couldn't really hear anything. I heard some footsteps and moved when Denby opened the door. I saw them start to head to the gatehouse and figured out that they were going to make her the second sinner. I followed them. I went by the door of the tank room. I saw Robert going to push her into the sarcophagus and i ran and pushed Yacker to the ground because i figured if i pushed Robert then Denby would push Yacker in. I picked Yacker up and ran out the door. This is becoming almost a regular thing. Me rescuing Patricia or Patricia rescuing me. This has to stop. I need to figure out a way to protect her for good. I can't have them attempting to take her all the time because if I'm not with her all the time and if they take her and I'm not there to protect her then ill loose the only girl I've ever truly loved.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey new chapter! I think im going to try to tie in the last couple of episodes. Like with the whole messages thing. I decided to make Patricia evil because it would be fun to make Eddie figure out how to make her normal again. Enjoy and R&R! -Hoa264**

Patricia's POV:

So it was the next day and Eddie couldn't find his laptop. He must have left it at school. We went to school and Denby stopped me and gave me Eddie's laptop. She made it seem like there was something weird on it. I was going to give it back to Eddie but i decided to check his laptop quick. I went into the bathroom quick. I turned on his computer and it opened to his messaging page. He was messaging the girl who sent him the note. This is how the conversation went:

"Thanks for the note, I've been thinking about it ever since." -Eddie

"Great, so you'd like to meet up too?" -Girl

"I'd love to hang out, I'll just say I'm seeing my dad or something." -Eddie

I was crying at this point and couldn't read anymore. My eyes were filled with tears. I slammed the laptop shut and walked out of the bathroom. I couldn't hold back my tears. As i walked out Eddie came up to me. "Hey Yacker, Ben and me are cool now." He said. "How could you?" "What? What did i do?" "You're a creep." "Patricia wait." "Just leave me alone. I saw the messages. I hate you." I mumbled the last part. Then i walked out.

Eddie's POV:  
What is Yacker talking about? What messages? She is the only girl i love and ever will love! I would never try to hurt her. Ever! We just got back together so why would i do anything to break us up again? We were getting along so well and then this happens. I have to fix this. I have to find her and tell her i never sent those messages. I can't find her anywhere though. Oh no...where is she? What if they took her. What am i going to do? I can't loose her i just can't. I have protected her this long. How could i let her go alone. I can't believe i let her go off alone. How could i do that? I'm a terrible boyfriend. If she even still counts me as her boyfriend. She even told me she hated me. I Hate you. Those words won't stop replaying in my head. Three words. Instead of I love you its I hate you.

Patricia's POV:

I decided i was done with Eddie. We should have never gotten back together. I went to the gatehouse and before i could think about it anymore i went in and went to the tank room. It's time i start being evil. No more good Patricia. I think evil Patricia would be better. Even better Evil Patricia wouldn't care about anyone or anything...Not even Eddie. I told Robert i was ready to be his second sinner. He looked shocked at first but opened the sarcophagus and i went in without a fight. Before i went in its like my life flashed before me. Just like when i was thinking about Eddie when i went to the gatehouse with Denby yesterday. When i came back out i felt different. I didn't care about really anything anymore. "Now go get me some sinners."

**Okay so i made Patricia evil cause some of u guys said that's how you wanted it. Don't worry though, i will still have Eddie save Patricia. This chapter made me upset and i almost cried when i wrote it but don't worry everything happens for a reason.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Listen i didn't really want to make Patricia Evil but some of you guys wanted it that way and i wasn't really sure what else to write about. Don't worry though everything will be okay. I promise that this is happening for a reason. Trust me. So don't be mad about evil Patricia. Think about the fact that now Eddie will focus all his attention on getting Patricia back to normal. So enjoy and R&R! Love u guys! -Hoa264**

Eddie's POV:

I finally found Patricia but she isn't acting like herself. I don't know what to do about the whole girl problem. I tried to talk about it with her but she just told me she was over us. I know she can't be though. She told me that she loved me. I know that shes just mad and that's why she said all that mean stuff. Her phone rang and she went to the side and answered it. I couldn't help but listen. I really wish i hadn't though. I heard her talking and she said, "Yes, i know i will get you a sinner soon just give me some time. I already have some people i think would make good sinners. I will bring you one soon. Goodbye." Who was she talking to? Was she talking to Robert or Victor or even Denby? When did she become a sinner? I was with her almost all the time. Almost all the time...she must have been taken when she ran off after she saw the fake messages. If i didn't let her run off this would have never happened. She would have just been the same Yacker as always. Not an Evil Patricia.


End file.
